Amor Impuro
by EyesGray-sama
Summary: -Amor... Amor impuro- sonrió ante sus propias palabras, si, eso era, un amor impuro entre dos primos que crecieron como hermanos mas no le importaba ya que sabia que ese amor que él le profesaba seria el único amor sincero que alguien podría darle de verdad -Niisan me ama-


_**Ohayo xD, Aquí les traigo otra de mis inspiraciones ^^**_

_**Es un Nejihina :3 (Me encanta esta pareja) Con su amor Prohibido y eso del cariño de hermanos son tan kawaiis xD en fin, espero les guste ^^**_

Advertencias: Posee leve Lemon, nada preocupante

-Tiene un poco de Nejiten, los amantes de esta pareja no se sienta ofendidos Onegai ._.

-Pareja: Nejihina

Disclaimer: Naruto es del gran artista Masashi K. yo solo sueño a ser escritora xD

-En mis hiftorias Hinata es la protagonista

_**Amor Impuro**_

-N-niisan- susurro, en un tono totalmente bajo con la intención de no ser escuchada

-Neji- gemían al otro lado de la habitación

-Tenten- jadeo el, en un intento desesperado de calmar su excitación saciándose con el cuerpo de su amiga

-Neji- gimió de nuevo, excitada, desbordante en pasión, disfrutando de aquel cuerpo masculino que aunque amara demasiado sabia que nunca seria suyo

-Niisan- susurro de nuevo, quebrándose al ver tal imagen, al ver como él la amaba a ella pero deseaba el cuerpo de otra -Niisan- susurro mas fuerte, sentía como las lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas cosa que no le importaba, no importaba secar aquellas lagrimas

-Neji- gemía aún mas fuerte la joven de unos 19 años de edad abrazando la espalda del castaño, clavando sus largas uñas en un fuerte intento por aferrarse mas a el por no soltarlo

-Hinata- gimió, ambas se silenciaron ¿Que había dicho? -No puedo Tenten, no puedo- paro en seco cayendo sobre la mujer esta con la tristeza impregnada en su cuerpo le acaricio dándole su cariño, ofreciéndole su amistad

-No te preocupes Neji, se cuanto la amas... tanto o mas que yo a ti- su voz se quebraba a cada palabra, trato de ser fuerte por el, por su amor imposible

-Lo lamento- dijo un poco más bajo, se separo completamente buscando su ropa. Debía salir de ese lugar, no podía, en verdad no podía seguir amando a alguien que le consideraba un hermano era... doloroso.

-¿Que harás?- hablo la castaña, llamando la atención de los dos Hyuugas, era la verdad ¿Que haría Hyuuga Neji?

-Irme- dijo firme, ambas abrieron sus ojos de par en par, ¿Irse? ¿Huir?

-¿Te iras?, ¿Que le dirás a tu Tío?, ¿Que le dirás a Hanabi?... ¿Que le dirás ella?- susurro con el corazón en la mano, triste, realmente triste

-La verdad, que la amo, que la amo tanto que no soy capas de soportar toda esta situación- susurro, apretando fuertemente sus nudillos, Él no podía abandonarla, no podía o...¿Si?

-No te vayas Neji, yo...- el chico negó, sentía la molestia de ambos, la tristeza de aquel chico, la impotencia de aquella chica

-No puedes- susurro apretando fuertemente su pecho, sintiendo la gran molestia en este ante aquella situación -No puedes dejarnos- susurro nuevamente percatándose que hablo lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser escuchada. Se separo de aquella puerta, al sentir como ambos castaños miraban en su dirección, Neji se acercó temeroso de haber sido descubierto, de haber sido encontrado en aquella situación, escucho pasos, corrió hasta la puerta encontrando a la ojiplata correr escaleras abajo

-¡Hinata!- grito con desesperación, ella paro en seco al escucharle llamarla, ambos se miraron fijamente -Espera... Por favor- hablo bajo pero aun así con tantos sentimientos que la chica rompió en llanto nuevamente

-Niisan- susurro, se silencio al ver como la castaña salía de aquella habitación con tan solo una camisa cubriéndole, sintió como aquella chica después de haberla querido la odiaba, lo veía en aquellos ojos marrones, sufría al igual que el, al igual que ella -Lo siento- susurro antes de correr hasta la puerta principal de aquella casa -Lo siento, lo siento- repetía constantemente, abrió la puerta, salió y cerro emprendiendo su carrera sin rumbo fijo solo buscando alejarse de él.

_**!"#$%&**_

-Que es lo que me pasa- se reprendió inmediatamente, busco en su armario colocándose lo primero que vio -Tenten vete, debo buscar a Hinata-sama-

-¿Porque?, ella nos vio Neji, te vio haciéndome el amor- susurro esto ultimo intentando sentir aunque fuera un poco de afecto por sus propias palabras

-¿Amor?, Tenten sabes que lo nuestro es únicamente sexo- soltó molesto, sabia el amor que ella le tenia pero aun así no podía corresponderle, ella... no era Hinata

-Sexo... lose Neji, se de tu asqueroso amor por tu prima, pero aun así no quiero creerlo. Neji, tú y yo podemos...-

-¡No Tenten!- soltó exasperado, se agarró su largo cabello en una coleta con la intención de que no le molestara -El tú y yo nunca existirá... Amo a Hinata, ¡La amo!- busco unos zapatos y tomo su celular, fijo su mirada plata en la chica frente suyo -Vete Tenten- no dijo nada, solo se vistió lo mas rápido que pudo y salió de allí con su corazón destrozado, su corazón herido por ese amor no correspondido y su injustificado odio hacia la verdadera dueña de aquel castaño con bellos ojos que había amado casi toda su vida

-Lo siento Hinata- susurro, corriendo fuera de aquel lugar con la intención de no volver, no buscar nunca más a Hyuuga Neji.

_**"#$%**_

Corría con desesperación, cada tanto giraba hacia atrás sonriendo y a la vez entristeciéndose aun mas por no ser perseguida -Niisan- susurro, se fijo que aun lloraba, que aun le dolía su pecho pero la pregunta era ¿Porque?, él era libre de hacer lo que deseara, era mayor de edad y ya había terminado la preparatoria entonces ¿Que lo ataba a quedarse?, ¿Ella?

Se sintió realmente cansada, paro en seco tratando de recuperar sus energías y estabilizar un poco su respiración. Sentía el latir de su corazón agitado, empezó a caminar de manera mas relajada aun divagando en sus pensamientos ¿A donde iría? en realidad no lo sabia, lo bueno era que su padre no se encontraba en casa y que su hermanita pasaría la noche fuera cosa que la dejaba a solas con el castaño. Neji... era su primo, lo quería pero no sabía si le amaba. Aun estaba muy confundida por lo que vio, su pecho dolía de una manera tan impresionante que no se comparaba con aquel rechazo que tuvo por parte de Naruto.

Flash Back

-Gomen Hinata-chan- susurro, sintiéndose el peor hombre al ver llorar a aquella chica

-N-no importa N-naruto-kun- susurro tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no llorar mas -S-solo p-prométeme algo- susurro llamando la atención de aquel hiperactivo rubio

-¿Que deseas Hinata-chan?- pregunto, sonriendo como siempre con la intención de aligerar la situación

-S-se feliz- susurro, la observo sorprendido ¿Que había dicho?

-¿Q-que?-

-P-prométeme... q-que serás feliz N-naruto-kun y... q-que seguiremos siendo a-amigos- y por fin sonrió, de esa manera que podía iluminar todo a su alrededor, brindándole paz y amor a quien admiraba su hermosa sonrisa

-Hinata-chan...- se agacho hasta quedar a su altura, una fuerte brisa le hizo darse cuenta que era un poco tarde cosa que no le importo, no por ahora -Te lo prometo- ella estiro su dedo meñique con la intención de hacer una promesa infantil -Y tu me prometerás que no lloraras mas-

-E-eso es difícil de cumplir- agrego con una especie de puchero haciéndole soltar una carcajada

-Cierto, entonces... solo llora cuando te duela aquí- susurro señalando su pecho mas específicamente su corazón -Si alguien te hace llorar lo golpeare Hina-chan- soltó una de sus tímidas risas ante aquello -Cierto, cierto, le diré a Neji que me golpee por hacerte llorar- la chica soltó nuevamente otra risa- ¡Neji!, golpéame idiota- llamo a modo de broma pero no conto con que la puerta trasera donde la chica estaba recostada se abrió dejando ver a un castaño un poco mayor que el

-Pensaba hacerlo cuando te fueras, pero como me lo estas suplicando- se acercó peligrosamente haciendo temblar al rubio

-Hina-chan- la miro aterrado, apretó su dedo meñique con el de la chica y besando su mejilla salió corriendo con la intención de no dejarse agarrar

-¡Espera!- grito exasperado, tuvo la intención de salir tras el chico pero una mano deteniendo su paso llamo su total atención -Hinata-sama- susurro preocupado, ella negó levemente con una sonrisa estampada en su rostro

-Sabia que pasaría niisan- susurro despreocupada -Te tengo a ti para acompañarme- susurro sintiendo como el chico se sentaba a su lado y la acunaba entre sus blancuzcos brazos

-Yo siempre estaré junto a usted Hinata-sama- la chica hizo un gesto de repudio -Lo siento, Hinata- ella sonrió, impregnándole esa sonrisa sintiendo las ganas de sonreír el también

-Te quiero niisan- susurro abrazándose fuertemente a su pecho, cerrando sus rojizos ojos con la intención de quedarse así un poco más

-Y yo a usted... no sabe cuanto-

Fin Flash Back

**_!"#$%&_**

-Hinata, Hinata, Hinata, ¡Hinata!- la llamaba con desesperación, buscándole de un lugar a otro tirando a la suerte para poder encontrarla -¿Donde estas?- se pregunto, sintiendo su pecho oprimirse de tan solo recordar las lagrimas de su prima, de aquella chica que prometió siempre proteger -Perdóname- susurro tratando de recordar todos los lugares donde podría buscarla

Flash Back

-Hinata-sama- la llamo notando la mirada perdida de aquella chica

-¿Q-que sucede Niisan?- susurro sin mirarle, solo sentada allí perdida en sus pensamientos

-Es mejor volver a casa- se acercó hasta ella tocándole con suavidad su hombro llamando su total atención

-L-lo siento niisan- susurro un tanto apenada con su típico rubor cubriendo sus mejillas -Es solo que... s-siempre vengo aquí cuando me siento triste, Oka-sama me traía cuando era tan solo una niña- susurro volviendo su mirada a las luces que se extendían a lo lejos, se levanto de aquel columpio saliendo acompañada del chico, se giro dándole una ultima mirada al pequeño parque -Es mi lugar favorito- susurro acercándose hasta el chico quien le abrazo protectoramente -¿Cual es tu lugar favorito niisan?- pregunto sintiendo el cansancio culpa de lo tarde que era

-Cualquier lugar donde este usted y Hanabi-sama-

Fin Flash Back

-El parque- sonrió, cambiando su dirección totalmente -Como no lo pensé antes- se reprendió corriendo a lo que mas le daban sus pies sintiendo aquella ansiedad de verla, de sentirla cerca suyo.

_**"#$%&**_

-Oka-sama- susurro sentándose en aquel columpio donde siempre buscaba refugio, sonrió melancólica al darse cuenta que sus pies buscaron aquel lugar que sin pensarlo la hacia sentirse en paz -Que me sucede- se reprendió, limpiando toda marca que hayan dejado sus lagrimas divagando nuevamente en aquel recuerdo -Niisan me ama...- susurro para si, recordando la primera vez que se entero de aquellos sentimientos, de aquel amor impuro.

_Flash Back_

-Hinata- la llamo encontrándose con la terrible imagen su prima recostada en el sillón de la sala con una computadora sobre sus piernas, con la mirada pérdida y llena de gruesas lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas. Esta en un vano intento de no ser descubierta se cubrió el rostro limpiando aquellas traidoras lágrimas de dolor, terminado su cometido se giro hasta el castaño con la mejor sonrisa que podía simular

-¿S-si niisan?- pregunto sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, este se sentó a su lado empezando a acariciar su larga cabellera negro azulada

-¿Porque llora?- esta se silencio, algo incomoda mostro la computadora que había oprimido contra su pecho dejando ver aquella foto donde se encontraba el supuesto novio de la chica con otra mas fea que ella, claro mas fea para el castaño -¿Su novio?- la chica asintió sonriendo al ver nuevamente aquella foto

-El amor no es para mi- dijo lo mas claro que pudo, trato de calmar las lagrimas que segundos antes se habían acumulado en sus grande ojos. El castaño bufo molesto, lo miro de reojo notando como buscaba en su bolsillo, luego de rebuscar en cada uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón encontró una pequeña pulsera la cual tenía dos iniciales ''N'' y ''H''

-No diga eso, puede que usted ya tenga alguien que le ame solo que no sabe quien- la chica le miro algo sorprendida mientras recibía aquella pulsera dejando que el castaño se la colocara de la manera mas delicada

-E-entonces, ¿Q-quien me ama?- susurro, esperanzada de saber aquella reconfortante respuesta de su primo

-Hiashi-sama, Hanabi-sama y yo- terminando de colocar aquella pequeña pulsera le ofreció una sensual y cálida sonrisa recibiendo un puchero por parte de la Hyuuga

-Pero son mi familia niisan- susurro haciendo soltar una muy disimulada risa del chico -Yo decía sobre amor conyugal- susurro sonrojada ante el comentario, no estaba necesitada ni nada por el estilo, aun seguía siendo virgen pero aun así el deseo de saber que le importas a alguien era mas grande

-No me interesa saber quien la ama- soltó un tanto molesto, vio como ella se encogía ante sus palabras haciéndole sentir un poco mal -Hinata-sama yo la amo- susurro llamando la atención de la chica, esta le miro con una sonrisa

-Y yo a ti niisan- susurro sonriente sacándole un pesado suspiro al chico

-Lo se Hinata-sama, pero... yo la amo de verdad- la chica le miro sorprendida tratando de digerir aquellas palabras -La amo como un hombre ama a una mujer, amo su sonrisa, amo su delicadeza y su dulzura, amo... la forma en como es capaz de cambiarme... la amo... y la deseo de una manera impura- la chica abrió sus ojos de par en par, sonrió melancólico al ver como la chica no respondía pero aun así se arriesgó acercándose lentamente hasta rosar sus delgados labios con aquellos carnosos y rosados labios de la ojiplata en un beso casto siendo transformado por sus deseos impropios hasta querer devorarlos. Lo que no conto fue que ella le correspondió aquel beso, saboreándose el uno al otro, sin decir nada solo... intercambiando besos más profundos

_Fin Flash Back_

-Porque le correspondí aquel beso- susurro para si misma, por inercia llevo una de sus manos hasta la altura de sus labios acariciándolos levemente, recordando aquel beso que compartió con el castaño, ese y los que recibió después de aquel día

_Flash Back_

-H-hinata- susurraba en medio de la excitación besando cada parte de ese cuerpo echo de porcelana, de esa piel nívea deliciosa al gusto de aquellos grandes pechos y sus deliciosos labios -Hinata- susurraba nuevamente, buscando aquella intimidad con la intención de satisfacerse y satisfacerla a ella

-N-niisan- gemía, apretando fuertemente sus manos, clavando sus largas uñas en aquella blancuzca espalda de su primo -N-niisan- beso su cuello escuchándolo gemir ante su inocente acto, sintió sus dedos rosar su intimidad haciéndole soltar un fuerte gemido -N-niisan p-para-

-No tenga miedo- susurro acomodándose entre las piernas de la chica -Falta poco- susurro besando nuevamente aquellos grandes senos

-N-no niisan para por favor- susurro sintiendo temor de lo que podría suceder mas este no paro, siguió besándola con todo el deseo que podía tener acumulado pro mucho tiempo

-Hinata- gimió, despojo a la chica de la ultima prenda que le faltaba, de aquellas bragas color lila que traía puestas dejándola expuesta totalmente ante el castaño

-N-no, no... ¡No!- esto último lo grito, alarma al ver como aquel chico ya no le escuchaba sino que se dejaba llevar por aquel deseo impuro de hacerla suya, de poseerla una y otra vez

-H-hinata- susurro saliendo de su trance, la vio llorar atemorizada, se quito de encima dándole paso a la chica para que saliera de la habitación -Lo siento- susurro antes de que esta saliera, escucho el portazo luego admiro su habitación notando como había un tremendo desorden -Soy un mounstro- busco su celular eh inmediatamente marco un número -Tenten, te necesito ¿Quieres venir a mi casa?-

_Fin flash Back_

-L-la llamo a ella- susurro sintiendo nuevamente las lagrimas recorrer sus mejillas -S-solo porque no pudo estar conmigo, solo desea mi cuerpo- rompió en llanto ante sus propias palabras, se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos sin importarle que le viera alguien a la final era bastante tarde

-Eso no es cierto- una fuerte voz a su lado llamo su total atención, con la mirada llena de sorpresa se fijo en aquel castaño que jadeaba tratando de nivelar su respiración, tenia el rostro completamente rojo ante el esfuerzo de correr mas de 12 cuadras y con algunos mechones pegados a su rostro debido a su exceso de sudor

-N-niisan- soltó con sorpresa, tenia la intención de correr pero su cuerpo no respondía ante sus suplicas mentales quedando postrada en aquel columpio

-Yo la amo, es cierto que la deseo y me disculpo por intentar forzarla esta tarde pero aun así no puedo negar que usted es lo único que me importa-

-S-si te importara n-no te habrías revolcado c-con mi mejor amiga- el asintió bajando su plata mirada hasta posarla en sus pies

-Lo se, pero entiéndame la deseo tanto que no podía controlarme por lo que la única idea que se me ocurrió es tratar de olvidarla-

-Idiota- susurro sintiendo como las lágrimas surcaban su rostro, lo vio dolida con intenciones de golpearlo pero su cuerpo aun no le respondía

-Perdóneme, perdóneme por amarla de una manera tan impropia, sé que somos primos, sé que usted ha recibido mi amor con la intención de sanar su propio dolor pero aun así lo único que hago es hacerle daño- corto con la intención de escucharla cosa que no consiguió ya que esta solo mantenía sus oídos abiertos y su boca sellada -Si desea me iré, la dejare en paz y haremos como si todo esto nunca sucedió solo... volvamos a casa- se acercó lentamente con temor de ser rechazado, ella se dejo llevar sintiendo su cuerpo pesado y las lagrimas dejar de derramarse cosa que le alivio ya que no quería ser vulnerable, no otra vez.

_**#$%&/**_

-Recuéstese Hinata-sama le preparare el baño- dicho esto la dejo sobre su cama saliendo en dirección al baño de la chica

-Se ira...- susurro para si, con la mirada perdida en cualquier punto en el techo sintiendo nuevamente las inmensas ganas de llorar cosa que se negaba a hacer solo porque no quería sufrir mas y hacerle sufrir de paso a el

-Hinata-sama en un momento estará su baño, iré a la cocina a prepararle algo usted mientras tanto puede aprovechar para cambiarse- hablo lo mas serio posible, salió de aquella habitación directo a la cocina del primer piso cerrando la puerta de madera café tras suyo

-Amor... Amor impuro- sonrió ante sus propias palabras, si, eso era, un amor impuro entre dos primos que crecieron como hermanos mas no le importaba ya que sabia que ese amor que él le profesaba seria el único amor sincero que alguien podría darle de verdad -Niisan me ama- sonrió melancólica, se sentó al borde de aquella gran cama y con calma empezó a desvestirse, camino hasta la puerta de su baño encerrándose en este. El agua empezaba a escurrirse por los bordes de la bañera, cerro el grifo y acto seguido se metió completamente con la intención de poder relajarse aunque sea un poco aquella noche.

_**!"#$%**_

-Soy un idiota- se decía una y otra vez, al recordar la mirada perdida de su prima, su rostro cubierto de lagrimas, lagrimas provocadas por su propia culpa -Hinata-sama, perdóneme por favor- susurro para si empezando a caminar directo a la habitación de la Hyuuga -Hinata-sama la cena esta lista- la puerta se abrió dejando ver a la chica con su cabello totalmente mojado y una corta pijama

-Ya estoy lista- susurro aun con la mirada perdida, camino directo a las escaleras ignorando la mirada dolida del castaño

-Trata de ignorarme- susurro para si, siguiendo el camino de la chica, detallándola una y otra vez con un dolor agudo en su pecho.

_**"#$%&**_

-Gracias por la comida- agradeció terminando por fin con su plato, tomo todo lo que ensucio y se dirigió directo al fregadero empezando a lavar uno por uno, sin prisa y sumida en un incomodo silencio

-Hinata-sama yo puedo limpiar- esta negó levemente agarrando los platos del chico, lavo todo lo que se encontraba con la intención de dejar el lugar impecable -Hinata-sama- llamo con la intención de que esta le respondiera pero solo gano que la chica le mirara, una mirada un tanto triste, sus ojos hinchados, sus mejillas rojas y esa sonrisa opaca

-¿Q-que sucede niisan?- bajo la mirada ante tal imagen, se golpeo mentalmente al llamarla pues esa mirada de la chica lo único que hacia era empeorar su dolor en aquella parte de su pecho

-Es mejor que se duerma, llamare a Hiashi-sama para que venga lo mas pronto posible, también llamare a Hanabi-sama para que venga no el lunes sino mañana este tranquila me iré lo mas pronto posible- dicho esto se giro tratando de no encarar aquella perla mirada, camino recto hasta su habitación que quedaba en el pasillo contrario a la habitación de la ojiplata

-Niisan- paro al escuchar aquel llamado, la vio situarse a su lado mirándolo fijamente

-¿Que sucede Hinata-sama?-

-¿Me amas?- trago grueso ante tal pregunto

-Usted sabe la respuesta- respondió un tanto molesto tratando de ir directamente a su habitación

-¿Me amas?- este asintió levemente -¿Sabes lo que significa ese amor?- asintió nuevamente -¿Estas consciente de que yo también te amo?- se giro bruscamente, admirando aquella bella sonrisa de la chica que iluminaba su rostro de muñeca, se sorprendió ante tal pregunta

-¿Me ama?- ella asintió con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas -¿Esta consciente de lo que significa ese amor?- ella asintió nuevamente -¿Sabe que yo daría mi propia vida por amarla el resto de mi vida?- lo vio con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y algunas lagrimas acumularse en sus ojos, solo que estas ya no eran de dolor, no, en cambio eran de emoción

-Lo se niisan- a pasos torpes acorto la poca distancia que los separaba con la intención de besarle, besarle de una forma que pudiera expresar todos sus sentimientos, su amor, aquel amor impuro.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Espero les haya gustado *w* hace tan solo unos días que mi inter regreso, en el tiempo que estuve sin internet lei fics que tenia guardados y tambien escribi algunas historias como esta xD**_

_**Espero les gustara xD**_

_**Dejen Reviews ^^**_

_**Y si no... ¡Hago que Hiashi los separe!**_

_**Kiah que mala soy xD**_

_**Eyesgray o... la daña relaciones xD**_


End file.
